


so much more inside me now / в глубине моей души сейчас нечто большее

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, post 3x02, the last two are just trigger warnings- they're only referenced, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Алек задает вопрос так тихо, что Магнус мог бы притвориться, что не услышал.—Какой была твоя мама?





	so much more inside me now / в глубине моей души сейчас нечто большее

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [so much more inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158188) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower)

Открытие лей-линий измотало Магнуса сильнее, чем они оба думали; вставая на колени рядом с ванной, Алек наклоняется и нежно втирает шампунь в волосы мага, предварительно закатав рукава. Магнус прислоняется к краю ванны, податливый и спокойный от заботы Лайтвуда.

Алек задает вопрос так тихо, что Магнус мог бы притвориться, что не услышал.

— Какой была твоя мама? 

Маг переводит вопросительный взгляд на Алека.

— Ты о ней не говоришь.

Раздумывая, Бейн мгновение наблюдает за парнем, а потом снова отводит взгляд. 

— Я никогда не говорил о ней. 

— Ладно. 

Алек знает, почему он никогда не говорил о своем отце, но его собственная мать порождает в нем какое-то природное чутье, детское и хрупкое. Ему только пришло в голову, что Магнус никогда не упоминал о ней с того раза, когда объяснил смерть отчима и признался в том, кто его отец. 

Охотник проводит пальцами по кончикам волос Магнуса, не ожидая дальнейшего ответа. 

— Она была ласковой, – голос мага слабый. 

Алек колеблется, но заставляет себя продолжить, внимательно вслушиваясь.

— Она всегда называла меня “мой милый”. Все время со мной играла. У нее было самое буйное воображение. Она никогда на меня не кричала, ни разу не подняла на меня руку, даже когда мой отчим сказал, что это единственный способ меня научить.

— Однажды, она встала между мной и отчимом, говоря, что это не то, чему она хотела бы меня научить. Она хотела, чтобы я научился любить, – Магнус вздрагивает. – Вместо меня он ударил ее, но она все еще отказывалась сдвинуться с места. 

Сглотнув, Алек рад тому, что слушает. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать. 

— Я не помню ее голос в точности, но помню, как она произносила мое имя, – он слегка улыбается, хоть и видно, что это причиняет боль. – Ты произносишь его точно так же. 

Это слишком – Алек останавливается, его мыльные ладони ложатся на влажные плечи мага, большой палец поглаживает ключицу.

— Она любила меня, – его голос дрожит. – Я помню, она любила меня.

Лайтвуд подавляет собственную реакцию, свои эмоции; он не уверен, что думает, но все равно кивает, потому что это то, что нужно Магнусу. 

— Она была твоей мамой.

— Однако она знала. Думая об этом сейчас, она, должно быть, поняла, что означали мои глаза за несколько дней до того, как убила себя. Она не могла перестать плакать, – Магнус, кажется, затерялся в воспоминании, не обращая ни на что внимания. – Она все это время пыталась убедить себя убить меня, но не смогла.

— Магнус… – Алек не может дышать.

— Иногда это самая сложная часть всего этого; она вместо этого применила лезвие на себе. Это должен был быть я, – маг видит выражение лица парня и прерывает его прежде, чем он может возразить. – Мой отчим сказал, что это я должен был умереть.

Алек чувствует себя так, будто его выпотрошили. Он изо всех сил пытается говорить.

— Магнус, она была _примитивной_. Она не знала, что произойдет. Может она думала, что ты тоже демон, что, возможно, ты станешь таким же, как Асмодей, несмотря на все ее старания. Возможно, она думала, что потеряет тебя, несмотря на все ее попытки спасти тебя.

Магнус смотрит на него, и Алек кладет ладонь ему на челюсть, чтобы маг не смог отвести взгляд, умоляя его понять. 

— Если бы она знала, что дала тебе жизнь, то знала бы, что тут _нечего_ стыдиться, нечего бояться. Она хотела, чтобы ты научился любить, и ты _так и сделал_ – и она не могла убить тебя, потому что любила, потому что видела в тебе все хорошее, потому что не могла жить в мире, где не будет тебя, но была не уверена в том, как будет выглядеть этот мир с тобой. 

— Алек…

— _Я_ знаю, как выглядит такой мир, – продолжает он, игнорируя собственные слезы, вытирая мокрые дорожки с лица Магнуса. – Идеально.

Пытаясь сдержать свое горе, маг закрывает глаза, склонив голову – Алек берет одну из его рук, целуя кончики пальцев, его магию.

— Это Асмодей, – затем он прикладывает их сплетенные руки над сердцем Магнуса. – Это она.

Внезапно, вода переливается за края ванны, Бейн неуклюже втягивает Алека в объятия, цепляясь за него. Парень целует лоб мага, пока тот плачет, в ожидании, пытаясь сохранить собственное дыхание ровным, чтобы Магнус мог успокоиться. 

Охотник так многого не знает. И так много всего не узнает; один смертный не способен знать все о жизни, которая намного обширней его собственной. Он не может помочь со всем.

В конце концов, Магнус отстраняется, его глаза мокрые, но он слегка беспомощно улыбается, глядя на мыльную и промокшую рубашку Алека. 

— Прости. 

— Все в порядке, – бормочет Лайтвуд, большим пальцем касаясь щеки мага. – Тебе нужно поспать. Прости, еще пять минут…

Зачерпывая ладонями воду, Алек вымывает пену из волос Магнуса более тщательно, чем необходимо. Маг расслабляется под его пальцами, медленно выдыхая. Он находится в полусонном состоянии, когда Алек помогает ему выбраться из ванны, высушиться и переодеться.

Они вместе ложатся в кровать, и Магнус почти моментально засыпает, укладываясь головой на грудь охотника. Алек бодрствует еще какое-то время, размышляя. 

Она научила Магнуса любить, и Лайтвуд обязан ей намного больше, чем когда-либо сможет отплатить. Он дает обещание, не уверенный в том, узнает ли она – он будет любить ее сына всем своим существом всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
